yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/19
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 19-وَمَنْ أَرَادَ الْآخِرَةَ وَسَعَىٰ لَهَا سَعْيَهَا وَهُوَ مُؤْمِنٌ فَأُولَٰئِكَ كَانَ سَعْيُهُمْ مَشْكُورًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 19-Ve men erâdel âhırete ve saâ lehâ sa’yehâ ve huve mu’minun fe ulâike kâne sa’yuhum meşkûrâ(meşkûren). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve men : ve kim * 2. erâde el âhırete : ahireti istedi * 3. ve saâ : ve çalıştı * 4. lehâ : ona, onun için * 5. sa'ye-hâ : onun çalışması * 6. ve huve : ve o * 7. mu'minun : mü'min * 8. fe : o zaman, böylece * 9. ulâike : işte onlar * 10. kâne : oldu * 11. sa'yu-hum : onların çabası, onların çalışması * 12. meşkûren : şükre değer olan, şükredilen, karşılığını hakeden Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 19-Ve kim, inanarak âhireti diler ve bu hususta adamakıllı çalışıp çabalarsa bu çeşit kimseler, çalışmalarının mükâfatını mutlaka görürler. Ali Bulaç Meali * 19-Kim de ahireti ister ve bir mü'min olarak ciddi bir çaba göstererek ona çalışırsa, işte böylelerinin çabası şükre şayandır. Ahmet Varol Meali * 19-Kim de ahireti ister ve mü'min olarak onun için gereken çabayı gösterirse işte onların çabaları kabul görür. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 19-Ahireti isteyip, inanmış olarak onun için gerekli çalışmada bulunan kimselerin, işte onların çalışmaları şükre değer. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 19-Kim de mü'min olarak ahireti ister ve ona ulaşmak için gereği gibi çalışırsa, işte bunların çalışmalarının karşılığı verilir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 19-Kim de ahireti diler ve bir mümin olarak ona yaraşır bir çaba ile çalışırsa, işte bunların çalışmaları makbuldür. Edip Yüksel Meali * 19-Kim ahireti seçer ve mümin olarak gereken çabayı gösterirse, işte onların çabası takdir edilir. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 19-Her kim de ahireti ister ve inanarak orası için gerekli çalışmayı yaparsa, işte bunların çalışması şükre değer. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 19-Her kim de Âhıreti ister ona lâyık bir sa'yile onun için mü'min olarak çalısırsa işte bunların sa'ıyleri meşkûr olur. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 19-Ve her kim mü'min olduğu halde ahireti diler ve onun için (layık-ı veçhile) çalışmasıyla çalışırsa işte o gibi kimselerin çalışmaları şayan-ı şükran bulunur. Muhammed Esed * 19-Fakat ahiret hayatını(n güzelliğini) isteyen ve bunun için gösterilmesi gereken çabayı gösterenlere gelince, (gerçek) müminler bunlardır; çabalarına (Allah katında) değer verilen kimseler de işte böyleleridir! Suat Yıldırım * 19-Kim de âhireti ister ve ona lâyık bir biçimde mümin olarak gayret gösterirse, işte bunların çalışmaları makbul olur. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 19-Kim de âhireti ister ve inanarak ona yaraşır biçimde çalışırsa, öylelerinin çalışmalarının karşılığı verilir. Şaban Piriş Meali * 19-Kim de ahireti isterse ve tüm çabasıyla onun için çalışırsa, o mümindir ve böyle yapanların çalışması övülmeye değerdir. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 19-Kim de âhireti ister ve inanmış olarak ona lâyık bir çabayla çalışırsa, işte öylelerinin çabaları karşılık görür. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 19-Kim de âhireti ister ve inanmış olarak ona yaraşır bir gayretle çalışırsa, böylelerinin gayretleri teşekkürle karşılanır. Yusuf Ali (English) * 19- Those who do wish for the (things of) the Hereafter,(2198) and strive therefor with all due striving, and have Faith,-(2199) they are the ones whose striving is acceptable (to Allah.. M. Pickthall (English) * 19-And whoso desireth the Hereafter and striveth for it with the effort necessary, being a believer; for such, their effort findeth favour (with their Lord). Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 19- Kim de ahireti diler ve ona iman ederek onun için gerekeni yaparsa. İşte bunların çalışmaları Allah katında makbuldür. Dünya için çalışanlara da, ahiret için çalışanlara da, her ikisine de Rabbinin nimetlerinden veririz. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *17- Biz, Nuh'tan sonra nice kuşakları yıkıma uğrattık. Kullarının günahlarını haber alıcı, görücü olarak Rabbin yeter. 18- Kim çarçabuk olanı (geçici dünya arzularını) isterse,(19) orada istediğimiz kimseye dilediğimizi çabuklaştırırız, sonra da ona cehennemi (yurt) kılarız; ona, kınanmış ve kovulmuş olarak gider.(20) 19- Kim de ahireti ister ve bir mü'min olarak ciddi bir çaba göstererek ona çalışırsa, işte böylelerinin çabası şükre şayandır.(21) 20- Hepsine, onlara da bunlara da Rabbinin ihsanından 'artırarak veririz'. Rabbinin ihsanı kesilmiş değildir.(22) 21- Onlardan bir kısmını bir kısmına nasıl üstün tuttuğumuzu gör. Muhakkak ahiret dereceler bakımından da daha büyüktür, üstünlük bakımından da daha büyüktür.(23) 22- Allah ile beraber başka ilahlar edinme,(24) yoksa kınanmış ve kendi başına (yapayalnız ve yardımcısız) bırakılmış olursun. AÇIKLAMA 19. Arapça ""kelimesi sözlükte "hemen sahip olunabilen şey" anlamına gelir; fakat Kur'an bu kelimeyi sadece dünyevi hayatta yararlanılabilen fayda ve sonuçlara sahip olan "bu dünya" için kullanır. Bunun karşıt anlamlısı olan "ahiret" ise ölümden sonraki öte dünyada yararlanılabilen fayda ve sonuçlara sahiptir. 20. Ahirete inanmayan kimse cehennemi hak eder, çünkü sadece bu dünyanın geçici fayda ve çıkarları için çalışır ve onun çabaları sadece maddi nesnelerle sınırlıdır. Bu nedenle böyle bir kimse sadece bu dünyaya tapar ve yanlış bir tutum içinde yaşar. Çünkü onda kişisel sorumluluk duygusu ve Allah'a hesap verme inancı yoktur. Bu yüzden en sonunda cehennem azabını hak eder. 21. "Öylelerinin çalışmalarının karşılığı verilir." Ahirette kurtuluşa ermek için harcanan tüm çabaların karşılığı verilir. 22. Allah bu dünya nimetlerini hem bu dünyayı isteyenlere, hem de ahiret için çalışanlara verir. Fakat bu sadece Allah'ın bir lütfudur, başkalarının değil. Ne bu dünyayı isteyenler, ahiret için çalışanları bu nimetlerden mahrum bırakabilir, ne de ahiret için çalışanların dünyayı isteyenlerden bu nimetleri almaya güçleri vardır. 23. Bu, ahiret için çalışanların, bu dünyada da, dünya hayatını isteyenlerden daha üstün bir seviyede olduklarını göstermektedir. Fakat bu üstünlük, dünyevi şeyler (iyi yemek, iyi giyecek, saray gibi evler, taşıtlar.... vs.) gibi zenginlik göstergesi şeyler bakımından daha iyi bir derecede olmak demek değildir. Onlar, zalimlerin ve zenginlerin sahip olmadığı gerçek şeref, sevgi ve iyi niyeti yaşarlar. Çünkü ahiret için çalışanlar bu dünyada ne kazanırlarsa şerefli ve doğru bir şekilde kazanırlar, oysa sadece dünya için çalışanlar haksız yollardan servet biriktirirler. Sonra ahiret için çalışanlar kazandıklarını doğru ve iyi yollara harcarlar, başkalarına karşı yükümlü oldukları görevleri yerine getirirler. Onlar paralarını Allah yolunda, Allah'ın rızasını kazanmak için fakir ve muhtaçlara harcarlar. Bunların aksine dünyaya tapanlar, servetlerini lüks tüketime, günah amellerine, fesada ve diğer kötülükleri yaymaya harcarlar. Bu, ilk bahsettiklerimizi Allah'a ibadetin ve her yönden temiz ve saf olmanın timsalleri haline getirir ve onları dünyaya tapanlardan o denli açık bir şekilde ayırır ki diğerlerinden daha yüksek seviyede oldukları hemen anlaşılır. Bunlar açıkça gösterir ki, ahiret için çalışanların dereceleri öte dünyada daha yüksek olacaktır ve onlar dünyaya tapanlardan çok daha üstün bir konumda olacaklardır. 24. Bu cümle şöyle de ifade edilebilir: "Allah'ın yanısıra başka bir tanrı icat etme." veya "Bir başkasını Allah'ın yanısıra tanrı edinme." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *19. Fakat ahiret hayatınıgüzelliğini isteyen ve bunun için gösterilmesi gereken çabayı gösterenlere gelince, gerçek müminler bunlardır; (24) çabalarına katında değer verilen kimseler de işte böyleleridir! 24 - Allah'ın varlığına ve insanın O'na karşı sorumlu olduğuna inanmış olmak ahiret hayatının iyiliğini/güzelliğini gözetmek ve bunun için çaba sarf etmenin bir ön şartı olduğuna göre, bu anlam örgüsü içinde açıktır ki, "mümin" terimi, Allah'ın mutlak birliği ve biricikliği/eşsizliği-ortaksızlığı konusunda açık bir idrake ve ayrıca peygamberlere indirilen vahiyle insana teklif edilen doğru yol bilgisinin bile-isteye kabulüne işaret etmektedir –Arapça metinde, bilindiği gibi, önceki cümlenin tamamı tekil kişi zamiriyle ifade edilmiştir ("isteyen ... ve çaba gösteren ... ve mümindir" gibi): fakat çoğul olarak ifade edilen sonraki cümleciği gözönüne alarak, Arapça kullanıma da uygun bir şekilde buradaki zamirleri çoğul olarak aktarmak daha yerinde olacaktır. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *19. Ve her kim mümin olduğu halde ahireti diler ve onun için -gerektiği şekilde- bir çaba çalışırsa işte o gibi kimselerin çalışmaları kabul edilmiştir. 19. (Ve) bilakis (herkim mümin olduğu halde ahireti ister) ahiret nimetlerini kavuşmak için güzel amellerde bulunur (ve onun için) gerektiği şekilde (bir çaba ile çalışırsa) öyle putları ve diğer mahlûkları mabud edinerek onlardan yardım isteğinde bulunmazsa (işte o gibî) samimi mümin (kimselerin çalışmaları) ibadet ve itaatları Allah katında makbul (Şükre lâyık bulunur) ahiret âleminde nimetlere kavuşacak olanlar işte bu gibi hakîki mümin olan zatlardır.